Jovenes Rebeldes
by Masugarbesalt
Summary: El es un chico popular y arrogante, ella una chica fria y orgullosa, ambos se conocen, y cambian totalmente sin darse cuenta de que no son tan diferentes...(Hao x Anna) un poco de (Yho x Anna) y personajes raros o.O dejen Review juar juar xP
1. En tan solo un dia

Hola aqui vengo con mi fic raro O que lo hice en una noche jaus! xP leanlo y dejen reviw para ver si les gusto o no vale? T gracias XD

Jovenes rebeldes

Este es un fanfic de universo alterno, trata sober la vida de unos jovenes desenfrenados en un internado,ProblemaS,

Situaciones escalofriantes, romances, acontecimientos extraños (tipica novela mexicana xD), drogas, alcohol, bla bla bla.(como la novela de rebelde)xD

Un chico se encontraba caminando en el patio del internado, el joven muchacho era de cabellos cafe,recogidos en una coleta,ojos negros, tenia unos percings(aretes), como era de esperarse vestia el uniforme del colegio, un pantalon azul,camisa desabrochada, y su saco azul...El Joven caminaba lentamente hasta que se postro en un arbol, y unas chicas lo deboraban con los ojos.

Que apuesto es!-decia una chia rubia de ojos azules-cualquier chica estaria feliz con ese bombon!-Decia otra chica de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color.-Yo con ser su amiga intima me conformo!-afirma la muchacha de pelo negro y ojso violetas.

El joven chico aun seguia recargado en el arbol, mientras que sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros y se disponia a encender uno cuando llega su hermano.

Hey Hao, ya van a empezar las clases¿que esperas? -dice el chico freneticamente

Hey hermanito, calmate¿Que no vez que voy a fumarme un cigarro? - enciende el cigarillo y lo pone en su boca

¡Hermano, pero si aqui esta prohibido fumar! -dicho esto le quita el cigarro a Hao y lo tira al Suelo.

Hey Yho, era el ultimo...-le da un breve golpe en la cabeza a su hermano

Pero Hao, tu sabes muy bien que no debes fumar aqui-

-Bahº, estupidas reglas¿no sabes que las reglas fueron hechas para romperse?-

-Pero...-dice el Yho dudoso

-Nada de peros pues!-

-...-

Las chicas que anteriormente devoraban a Hao de pies a cabeza se acercan a el

-¡Hao hola!-dice la chica Rubia

-eh, Serena Hola!-dice con hipocresia "que molesto"

-Me preguntaba si tu...-La interrumpen

-Hao quieres salir conmigo! me encantas! -dice la chica de ojos violetas

-Rei...amm..no se¿Porque no sales con mi hermano? -dice Hao tratando de quitarse a Rei de encima

-NOoO, el no me gusta, el que me gusta eres...-la interrumpe la otra chica

-Hao no le hagas caso, aqui la que te ama soy yo! -abraza a Hao por el cuello y el otro inenta soltarse

-Ham...mimi xx me estas ahorcando bebe, sueltame un poco!-la chica al escuchar que Hao la menciono "bebe" se ruboriza totalmente y lo suelta.

-Hum...o.o Hao...vamonos!-dicho esto Yho toma a su hermano de la muñeca y corre.

Las chicas se quedan viendo como su "amado" huye de ellas

-Me dijo bebe,me dijo bebe, le gusto decia Mimi entusiasmada

-Claro que no le gustas! lo dijo solo para que te largaras ��-dijo la Rubia

-ah si, estas celosa porque a ti no te dijo ni pio!-le comenzo a dar carrilla la chica de pelos castaños.

En el Salon de clases

Oh dios, Yho muchas gracias por sacarme de ahi te debo una n.n -

De nada hermano o.o-Yho comenzo a observar a todos sus nuevos compañeros y una chica le llamo la atencion

Hey Yho, a ver cuando te conseguimos una chica, aunque sea para...mjm..mjm tu sabes n.- ...yho? o.o-Giro su mriada hacia Yho el cual estaba embobado viendo a la Chica rubia, seria y de ojos negros.

Ohh, es muy linda verdad, su nombre es Anna, es una nueva estudiante n.n -decia Hao complacido

Es muy linda...-Comenta Yho

Lo siento nene, esta es para mi n.- hay muchas otras chicas con las que puedes estar n,n-Hao se acerca hacia la chica rubia

-Hola niña hermosa, como te encuentras hoy? -sonrie muy sexy

El trio de chicas se quedan embobado con el tío, y comienzan a celar a Anna.

-Pues...-se acerca sensualmente hacia Hao

-Pues..o.o -hao comenzaba a ruborizarse, nunca se habia sentido asi con una chica

-Pues...-

-PUES...OO- el chico sexy no se dio cuenta que avanzo de mas y tropezo con un escalon, seguido esto cae al suelo

-Pues antes de que llegara estaba bien¡no molestes!- dicho esto la chica rubia se regresa a su pupitre

OH, el "rompecorazones" ha caido! -

-Yo te puedo tratar bien mi lindo haito!

-El "sexy" ao ha sido rechazado? WOW -comenzaron a murmurar los del salon

Hao aun seguia en el suelo, tirado y sumamente avergonzado.

El maestro entra al aula y le ordena a Hao que se levante, este obedece la orden y se sienta ruborizado, sin darse cuenta de que el lugar que habia escogido para sentarse, estaba al lado de Marron, la chica rubia, de ojos azules, pelo hermoso, alta, una muy buena figura, y popular del salon.

-Haito..me alegro que por fin te hayas entregado a mi n.dice la chica acariciando el rostro de Hao

Ah? OO profesor .-levanto la mano rapidamente

que quiere joven Asakura ? -preguna el maestro

Puedo cambiarme de lugar? ;; -

NO, usted ya se sento ahi y ahi se queda, esta claro? -

Los estudiantes sueltan una breve risita

Hao posa su mirada en Anna y sin darse cuenta su hermano ya estaba hablando con ella tranquilamente, una chica como Anna era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba, hermosa, era de buen cuerpo, ojso bellos, caracter duro, le encanto desde que la vio y prometio que seria su suya, cueste lo que cueste...

-Haito! -Marron comenzo a abrazarlo y a aprisionarlo contra sus "voluptuosos" pechos

sI, cueste lo que cueste,...aunque le cueste tener que estar con Marron

-Marron por dios, sueltame! -dicia Hao mientras intentaba liberarse ante esa "tortura"

-Pero amor, somos novios recuerdas, puedo abrazarte cuando me plasca n.n -

Los compañeros de Hao alcanzaron a escuchar eso, las chicas soltaron un suspiro decepcionante, los chicos igual, y para desgracia de Hao, la chica fria y mas sexy del salon, a quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo habia escuchado, y solamente msotro un gesto de repugnancia hacia el.

-Marron¡pero si yo no so tu novio! - grito desesperadamente

JOVEN HAO, salga del salon ahora mismo!-dice el maestro

-Pero Maestro, marron...-

Si maestro, saqueme con el -decia la chica mirando a Hao seductoramente

-No no no no, ya me salgo solo! -sale Hao del salon

Hao se recarga en la pared y comienza a tomarse fuertemente la cabeza

"Porque pienso en ella,...ninguna chica me habia tratado tan..."mal" antes..es la unica que rechaza mis encantos...¿porque me siento celoso de Yho, el puede estar cerca de ella y yo no, NO ES JUSTO!...bah! porque ando pensando tonterias, las chicas del salon estan que se mueren por mi, no estaria mal dejar a Yho quedarse con esa chica...pero NO no me siento comodo, quiero que sea mia...debo empezar a tratarla mas!"-

Las clases terminaron, Yho y Hao se disponian a ir a su casa

(debo aclarar que Hao e Yho son gemelos como han de suponer, Hao tiene el pelo mas largo que Yho)

-Hum...Yho...quier cambiar...-dice Hao para romper el silencio

-AH? a que te refieres con "cambiar"?-

-Bueno...pues quiero cortarme el pelo, tener un nuevo look para que las chicas no me sigan...-

-oh...esto se debe a..?-

-Anna...-

-Por dios Hao!...hum..como te explico,...yo y Anna vamos a salir,..no te sigas martirizando solo porque una chica no te presto atencion...Hao..esta chica me cambiara la vida, porfavor dejame con ella!-suplica Yho

...-esta bien-dice Hao sin mas remedio

Gracias hermano! -abraza a Hao

-...-"no te dejare ganar tan facil hermanito"

-Hem..Yho aqui me quedo yo, me hare un corte de pelo...-

-vale, nos vemos!-responde Yho

Yho se aleja

-Bien, empecemos...-

Hola bienvenido chico!-dice el barbero

ham...me quiero cortar el pelo, no muy corto...pero que quede igual a como lo tengo...entiende?-

Claro claro! a ver..-el hombre estira la mano para buscar las tijeras en la vitrina y un liquido viscoso cae en la camisa de Hao.

OH LO SIENTO JOVEN!-el seños toma el liquido e intenta limpiarlo

No se preocupe, solamente me quitare la camisa y la lavare...ñ.ñU-Hao se quita la caimsa y dejsa ver su "FANTASTICO CUERPO", su oecho bien marcado, sus pectorales, todo marcado..y una que otra chica que pasaba volveaba a mirarlo (Yho era flaco y decrepito, nada que ver con hao XD(SOE MALA))

El barbero comenzo a cortarle el pelo a Hao, y se lo dejo parecido al de Trunks un poquito mas largo.

Terminado el corte, pago y se fue caminando sin camisa a la Pension.

En la pension

Ella es la chica con la que saldre abuelo..-Yho toma a la chica del brazo y la presenta

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Anna Kyouyama.-hace una breve reverencia

Mucho gusto pequeña, toma asiento- dicho esto la chica se sienta

y bien que edad...-Un grito lo interrumpe

Abuelo, donde esta mi camisa, me acabo de hacer un corte y el barbero mancho la mia y pues...-Hao entra a donde se encontraban Yho y Anna.

Anna se queda embobada viendo el cuerpo del shaman y su nuevo "look" se veia bellisimo, ahora lo veia como todo un hmbre, el hombre perfecto, sus mejillas se ruborizaron al igual que las mejillas de Hao, Yho se molesto.

Como puedes entrar como si nada cuando hay visitas hao, y sin camisa! que desonciderado, siempre piensas en ti, desearia que

no fueras mi hermano, me AVERGUENZAS!-grita el joven Yho, ya se molesto muchisimo y se va a su habitacion.

Yho!...te juro que no era mi intencion, de verdad, esta vez no es porque te la quiera quitar...YHO!-yho truena la puerta.

bah!...-murmura Hao y voltea ver a una Anna muy ruborizada y apenada.

vaya...parece que la cita se cancelo...-dice el abuelo decepcionado.

-hem...no-dice Hao sorprendiendo al abuelo y a la chica

-Si ella me permite quisiera salir con ella...ya sabes, como amigos.."porque esotoy hablando asi...me siento...raro.."-

Anna se quedo meditando,...dejar al chico lloron aunque buena onda llamado Yho por su hermano apuesto y sexy..."es mi dia de suerte" se dijo asi misma, aunque recordando lo que le habia dicho hao a ella...¿porque ese repentino cambio departe de el, era extraño...pero ella queria averiguarlo..

-Vale, con tal de que no quieras hecharme otro piropo!-dijo con desprecio

-Jeje "que chica!" ,no claro que no, lo que sije esta mañana estuvo mal departe mia, lo siento.."estoy pidiendo perdon, pero que me hace esta chica!" , disculpame de verdad...-decia Hao pasando una de sus manos a su nuca y tallandosela constantemente...

-mm..ok, a ver si puedo conocer al verdadero Hao y no al arrogante!-aumenta un poco su tono de voz

Vaya...bueno, yo le avisare a tu hermano hao...-el anciano se levanta dejando a Hao con Anna

-Bien..me ire a cambiar...-dice Hao mirando a Anna

-"No porfavor quedate asi sin camisa te vez mejor!", ok-responde secamente

-"Esta niña me vuelve loco, me encanta...", vale..-Hao se queda observando a Anna

Anna se queda embobada viendo a Hao hasta que sale del shock

-VALE NIÑO NICE! que esperas!-

-lo siento! -se sonroja "yo sonrojandome...! que diablos em pasa!"

Despues de unos minutos Hao sale con un pantalon azul y una camisa negra que dejaba ver su musculoso cuerpo, Anna vestia un vestido negro que dejaba ver su hermosa figura, muy hermosa...

"Nunca me habia sentido asi con una chica...regularmente me tocan puras entregadas,...pero...ella es diferente..."se dice Hao para si mismo.

"Que me hace este chico, me hace volverme loca, tener pensamientos que nunca crei tener...su hermano es lindo..pero el...es una cosa totalmente diferente!...pero...no..no voy a enamorarme de el..es un mujeriego y arrogante!" se dijo la chica..

-Bien..nos vamos?- le ofrece su brazo a Anna

-Vamonos..-Anna toma su brazo simulando cierto desprecio hacia el, pero en su interior sentia que el contacto con Hao la quemaba, la incendiaba, prendia como nadie lo habia hecho..¿que sentia?

En cambio Hao sentia las uñas de anna incrustarse lentamente en su brazo, el contacto con ella lo hacia explotar de una soobremanera impresionante, ninguna chica con las que habia salido, lo habian hecho sentirse asi,...Cada pequeño movimiento con mano sombre su brazo sentia que era una caricia eterna, constante, pero corta...Anna lo estaba torturando de la manera mas horrible para el, tenerla a un lado y no poder hacer nada como con otras, porque temia dañarla, ella era especial para el y tan solo en un corto dia se dio cuenta de tantas cosas, sus citas con otras chicas fue pasajera..pero esta vez era diferente...por primera vez queria conocer todo sobre una chica, lo que le gustaba, lo que le desagradaba, TODO..."me siento extraño..."

Sin darse cuenta, undidos en sus pensamientos, llegaron rapidamente al cine, donde desgraciadamente, y para la mala suerte de Hao estama Marron con sus amigas, mimi, rei y Serena.

¿Hao, eres tu! amor! -se acerca corriendo a Hao y lo separa de Anna

-Marron! quitate, no soy tu amor ��-quita los brazos de Marron sobre su cuello

Precioso, te cortaste el cabello, te vez mas hermoso que antes!-comienza a acariciar su cabello.

Anna observaba esa situacion y por primera vez en su vida sintio Celos, celaba a una persona que acababa de conocer, porque se sentia asi, era un sentimiento desconocido para ella,...pero a la vez satisfactorio...

Hao se aleja de Marron y para sorpresa de Anna toma su mano

El joven acaricia su cabello con su mano restante.

-Que no vez que tengo una cita, y no eres tu! ok? -le dice con desprecio a Marron

-COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO AMOR! VAMONOS! -jala a Hao

Que no! -empuja levemente a Marron

Bahº, vamonos chicas..-dice Marron enfadada

Adios amore -le dice Mimi

aDIOS haito! -le guiiña un ojo serena

mua mua -le lanza besos Rei

y el cuarteto de chicas locas desaparecen.

Por dios! que molestas...dice Hao rascandose la cabeza

-si bastante...-dice Anna Sonrojada

Hao gira su cabeza para mirar a Anna

Anna...te noto un poco roja...-

tu mano..-dice Anna "molesta" y sonrojada

-mi mano? o.o -Hao observa su mano y nota que tiene la mano de Anna entrelazada con la Suya y se sonroja

Lo siento!-"...nunca me habia pasado esto antes.."

-bahº! no te preocupes...-dice anna Satisfecha de haber tenido contacto con Hao

Hao suelta con mucho esfuerzo la mano de Anna deseandola profundamente..

Hao compra las entradas para el cine

-bien chico "nice" ¿cual veremos?-

Que te parece...Amor y destruccion?-

-Aceptable...-dice Anna soltando una leve sonrisita

Hao se queda viendo a Anna satisfecho de haber escogido una buena pelicula

Hao compra unas palomitas y algunos caramelos

Se sientan juntos y la pelicula comienza...

"que debo hacer que debo hacer,...y si me besa?" se decia Anna sin prestar atencion a la pelicula

"La beso o no, que tal si me golpea...no mejor no..o si...AHHG!" se decia Hao

Hao estira su mano hacia las palomitas y se topa con la de Anna, sin hacer caso de razon la aprieta suavemente a lo que Anna

se pone nerviosa, toma el menton de Anna,..hacerca lentamente sus labios a los de ella...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Comienza a gritar la gente ya que en una escena un avion choca y hace un tremendo escandalo,

Hao vuelve en si al igual que Anna.

Anna le da una pequeña cachetada a Hao y este la recibe

-QUE IBAS A HACER, NO LO VUELVAS A HACER, ES MAS NO TE QUIERO VER NUNCA, VETE!- dice Anna poniendo su orgullo antes que a

sus sentimientos.

Lo siento..yo no...bah!-se toma la mejilla y se levanta de la sala del cine

A donde vaz! -le grita Anna

Que no querias que me fuera! -le grita Hao lo que causa que la multitud del cine se enfade.

Joven, vayase porfavor-le dice un señor alto

Como que quiere que me vaya? PORQUE? pague la entrada y tengo derecho a ver la estupida pelicula! -le grita Hao al hombre

Vayase porfavor...-le dice nuevamente al hombre

Y si no que, que me va a hacer un sujeto como usted! �� -dice hao molesto

Eres un tonto- le decia Anna a Hao

Hao estaba en el suelo con un moreton en la frente

-Yo que iba a saber que ese grandulon me podia golpear ah? dice Hao

Bah! tonto, dejame ver -se acerca Anna a su rostro

No tienes porque hacerlo, ademas ¿que no nunca me querias volver a ver? -dice Hao aun Herido por las palabras de Anna

"vaya...nunca crei que algun dia hiciera esto pero.."

Lo siento Hao..-.dice Anna en voz baja

-Perdona que dijiste? o.o -EL joven se hace el tonto

-Dije que lo siento ok?-

como?-es que no te escuche 9.9

Anna molesta toma el rostro de Hao y lo mira a los ojos

-Dije que lo siento hao! perdon! YA?-

Se quedan los dos mirandose por un largo rato...

Anna Acaricia el moreton de Hao y lo mira con ternura

¿Te duele? ..-

-Algo..pero...si tu estas conmigo no...-se deja llevar

-de verdad?...-

-si...-Hao toma el menton de Anna y planta un leve beso en los labios de Anna el cual poco a poco se hace mas profundo y sus lenguas comienzan a Juguetear, hasta que por razones obvias tiene que separarse por falta de oxigeno,..

Los dos Jovenes tenian la respiracion muy entrecortada y estaban totalmente sonrojados.

Hao se levanta del Suelo y aprisiona a Anna contra una pared y comienza a acariciar por encima del vestido, Anna comienza a Acariciar la espalda de Hao, pero Hao haciendo uso de razon para.

No Anna, tu no te mereces esto...no puedo tratarte como a las demas chicas...porque...tu para mi eres especial...-dice Hao mirando sus ojos.

Anna estba algo exitada pero logro contener su respiracion y miro a Hao con cierta ternura, pero lamentablemente otravez ese orgullo y esos pensamientos de Marron y las demas chicas la invadieron.

-Tienes razon, tu tienes muchas chicas, de seguro yo soy una mas del monton,..si eso es, Hao, seremos amigos, pero hasta ahi

no quiero nada mas contigo si no amistad, y nadie sabra lo que paso esta noche! ok?-Dice Anna queriendo matarse con lo que

habia dicho...era inevitable, las palabras salieron.

Hao estaba totalmente deshecho,...triste...solo amistad ah,ni modo...si ella lo queria asi, para el estaba totalmente

bien...

Si Anna...lo que digas..-peino con sus manos su cabello algo que a Anna le encantaba ver...

Bien...te llevo a tu casa?..-

Si porfavor..-

Dicho esto los dos caminan hasta llegar a casa de Anna

Bien...Anna la pase super bien...muchas gracias..por darme la oportunidad...bueno..almenos somos amigos...-sonrio

Si..yo tambien la pase muy bien apesar de todo-sonrie "soy una tonta, SOY UNA TONTA"

"Solo amigos ah?...Anna...en tan solo un dia pudiste cambiarme totalmente,...y solo con hechar un vistazo..que cambios

podrias hacer a mi persona estando a mi lado siempre?...nunca lo sabre porque seremos solo..."amigos"..."

Se dice Hao

"Hao...porque he dicho todo eso, soy una tonta...una tonta!...mi orgullo me gano...sin mas remedio..tendre que verte como amigo y me conformare con tener una copia tuya...aunque no es nada parecido a ti Hao..pero me conformare con tu hermano.."

se decia Anna..

Bien...buenas noches...-Hao se acerca Anna para plantarle nuevamente un beso en los labios

Anna con mucho esfuerzo y dolor volteo el rostro y recibio el beso en su mejilla aunque ella lo deseaba en los labios...

Buenas noches hao...-la chica entra a su casa y sube rapidamente a su cuarto donde abraza una almohada..

"En tan solo un dia te conoci, en tan solo un dia me enamore, y en tan solo un dia..te olvidare...lo prometo"..

Hao se quedo observando la casa de Anna, mientras que se alejaba lentamente hasta llegar a la Pension Asakura, entra y se

acuesta en su cama..

"En tan solo un dia te ame, en tan solo un dia cambie, y en tan solo un dia... en tan solo un dia te olvidare...lo intentare.."

Y queda profundamente dormido...

Bien O

Despues de una reciende eliminacion masiva de mis fanfics T T

Porfin me llego la inspiracion de hacer otro despues de tan horrible y amargo momento n.n

Disfrutenlo! Review porfa :D:D:D XD

soe rara lo se u ,u continuare el fic lo prometo o.ó! 


	2. Mi temor es perderte

Bien aqui vengo con el segundo cap - . - Lo prometido es deuda(nuNca prometi NAda O.O)  
En este cap ya se trata mas el tema de las drogas O.oU!

Aclaraciones: Todos los chicos tienen 16años O.o

1 semana despues...

Hao despierta algo somnoliento, alista sus cosas para ir a la escuela, tendria que soportar ver a Yho cerca de Anna, soportar a Marron, y a el trio de locas que lo acosaban...

Yho, vamonos..-grito el joven de cabellos cafes

-Ya voy, ya voy, por cierto...tengo que disculparme por la actitud que tome, lo siento...yo se que no querias quitarme a Anna...te creo n.n , aunque me siento mal porque se tuvo que ir sin si queira tener una cita conmigo ( -dice Yho mirando fijamente el suelo.

"Oh es verdad,...el no sabe que sale con ella! xx, bien sera mejor que no lo sepa..s"

Vale Yho, no te preocupes de verdad nn -le sonrie

Sale..jeje, gracias hermano -lo abraza

"cuando dejara de ser tan cursi? " nuevamente los celos lo abatian, pensar que Yho estaria con Anna y el no lo hacia sentirse miserable.

Los chicos caminan hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela donde los reciben cariñosamente, o almenos a Hao.

¡Amor! que bueno que llegaste, te estaba esperando n-n -abraza a Haito

-Marron ¡Por Dios, ya no jodas dice Hao separandose de ella y entrando a la escuela

Uyy te dejo Marron-chan -afirma un chico de pelo azul, parado y atractivo

Callare Hoto hoto, no molestes! -empuja levemente al chico

Uy uy, me encanta cuando te pones asi -la abraza por la cintura

-no es verdad...eres muy malo conmigo..-le dice en un tono seductor Pero bebe, es que me muero de celos cuando estas con hao¿que quieres que haga? -

-mm...a verr...-se acerca a su rostro y le da un breve golpe en la nariz.-no me molestes!-

La chica entra a la escuela dejando a un Horo horo muy sorprendido por su actitud

-Por dios, esta chica me encanta!-

En el Aula

Hao comenzaba a enfadarse de Marron, ella movia su mano de tal manera que le tocaba la pierna a hao "accidentalmente" y eso hacia que el chico se estremeciera y lo recorriera un gran escalofrio¿Como iba hacer para alejarse de esa chica llamada Marron, aveces le daban ganas de golpearla, pero,...desgraciadamente es mujer.

-Hao que tal! -se hacerca una chica de ojos rojizos y cabello plateado Jeanne, hola me alegra que estes aqui! -se levanta el chico de su asiento y le planta un beso en la mejilla.

-Crei que nunca vendrias¿Como te fue en Francia? -

La chica de cabellos plateados se sorprendio ante la actitud de Hao, era un chico totalmente diferente, aparte de su corte de cabello que lo hacia ver mucho mas sexy, su comportamiento era mas...tierno por asi decirlo,..ella esperaba que le lanzara uno que otro pirop y soportaria la breve verguenza porque es su mejor amigo, pero no, el chico la recibio con un calido beso.

Anna observo esa escenita y no pudo evitar morirse de Celos¿quien era ella, se preguntaba en su interior, porque la beso, porque habia tanta confianza entre ellos,..

Jeanne saliendo de su asombro contesta la pregunta de Hao

Pues me fue bastante bien Hao, me alegra que porfin este aqui y podamos platicar un rato¿no? -

Claro que si Jeanne, tengo tantas cosas que contarte!-

Joven Hao salga del salon inmediatamente oó -dice el profesor molesto

Pero, pero, pero OO otravez? XX -Hao se lecanta de su escritorio

O.Ó Salgase inmediatamente, a la proxima reporte

Vale profe u.u -

Jeanne platicamos en el receso ¿si? -le susurra suavemente a Jeanne, y un escalofrio recorre su cuerpo.

Vale Haito -

Hao sale del salon y se recarga en la pared

"Jeanne se ve muy hermosa...bah! solo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos n.n, note que anna se puso algo celosa O.o, sera que le gusto,..pero ella dijo que no u.u ...xx..."

El chico seguia recargado en la pared, y una muchacha rubia y de ojos verdes paso y se le quedo viendo.

Hao levanta la mirada

Pasa algo chica? -

-Hao? que tal! - le dice la rubia

Ham...te conosco? o.o -pone cara de duda

-jaja, me lo suponia, soy Marion, hermana de Marron-

Oh si, como estas, segun me dijo tu hermana estabas en...españao cierto¿como te fue?-

-Bien bien, por cierto, ya no eres novio de mi hermana?-

Jeje, no, ando soltero niña jaja -le dice Hao con una sonrisa

- que bien... -se sonroja-

"Que niña tan bonita, n.n se parace a Marron pero mas tierna porsupuesto"

y Que haces aca afuera Haito?-pregunta la chica

-Me sacaron por platicador xD-

jajaja, de verdad, no me extraña de ti! -

-T .T tu tmb estas encontra mia!-

No claro que no Hao...-pone una cara de perrito abandonado

-hum...u.u..bien ya se una forma para que me recompenses aquella gran ofensa!-dice hao poniendo cara de triunfador

¿cual? -pregunta Marion

-Dejame invitarte un helado si? -

Marion se sonroja por la proposicion a lo que accede

-Vale Hao, solo para compensar lo dicho n.n-

Jeje -Hao le muestra una ronrisa timida

-Por cierto¿Donde esta Yho? -su cara de torna rojo carmesí

o.o mi hermano, esta adentro en el salon...quieres verlo? � .� pillina-

-no claro que no...bueno si...este no! -se sonroja mas de la cuenta

Jaja, Marion no te preocupes mi hermano por supuesto que esta bien p y pues..."si le digo lo de Anna talvez se pueda desilucionar..." quiere verte O.o-"estupido.."

De verdad? -se el iluminaron los ojos

"Ni modo...ya que"

-Si o.o..-

vale muchas gracias Hao! adios, nos vemos luego para tomar el helado si? n.n-la chica se va al seco y deja a Hao solo

Oh dios que he hecho T - T -...

La clase acabo y pasaron rapidamente hasta que llego el receso Una chica de cabellos azules, y otra chica de cabellos rosas estaban platicando bajo la sombra de un arbol, sin notar que un joven de ojos enigmaticos las miraba.

Por dios..que lindas son...Tamao es hermosa..Pilika tambien...uy! me encantan las dos! -decia el joven mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro.

Ey Len...-dijo un chico de cabellos cafes que se encontraba atras de el

-Hao, que sorpresa, vienes a..? -

Jeje, lo mismo porfavor..-saca algunos billetes y se ls da secretamente a Len

- Perfecto! lo prometido es deuda chico -le da una pequeña bolsa que contenia un polvo blanco

Gracias, pense que me volveria loco sin esto! -comienza a enredar un billete y succiona un poco del polvo blanco por su nariz y se la talla constantemente.

-Y de muy buena calidad Len¡gracias! -mete parte de la "cocaina" en un bolsillo de su pantalon y se despide de Len estrechando su mano.

Tu eres mi comprador Favorito joven Asakura -dice Len metiendo el dinero a su bolsillo

-y tu mi vendedor jaja, vale nos vemos luego -el joven de cabellos cafes se aleja del chico de ojso enigmaticos.

Yho y la joven Rubia se encontraban charlando bajo la sombra de un arbol...

Anna...quiero disculparme por la forma en que reaccione aquella vez...perdona..-baja la mirada avergonzado.

-No te preocupes Yho,...la pase muy bien con...ham...no te preocupes..-"meti la pata"

La pasaste muy bien con quien? eh? -Yho le comenzo a hablar en tono amenazador

-COn nadie con nadie!-

No me estas mintiendo verdad? -Yho comenzaba a subir el tono de voz

"que hago, se esta enojando, se esta enojando...ya se!"

Anna se acerca al rostro de Yho y le planta un beso apasionado,discreto, y largo.  
Yho se queda embobado, obviamente con ese beso habia olvidado todo, hasta su nombre.

Anna oo yo...-esta Yho sonrojado y exitado ante la reaccion de su compañera.

-Shh...-"ni modo..no besa como Hao pero se parece a el..me conformare.." Posa sus fragiles dedos en los labios de Yho y le planta un beso mas discreto.

Hao quien pasba por hay no pudo evitar ver tal situacion, la cual lo hizo ponerse celoso, muy celoso y para molestar a la "feliz" pareja decidio acercarse y ponerse en el medio pero una chica lo detuvo del brazo.

Haito¿no ibamos a platicar? -le dice la chica de cabellos plateados.

"Demonios, a que momento vienes a molestarme..oye..que tal si Anna quiere darme celos..me vio y beso a mi hermanito...jajaja yo tambien puedo jugar su juego!"

-Claro Jeanne, pero que te parece si antes vamos con mi hermano, para que te presente a Anna?-dice Hao orgulloso por su gran idea.

Oh...se ven muy ocupados..-hao la interrumpe

-Lo tomare como un si, vamos! -jala a Jeanne del brazo y la sienta donde se encontraban Yho y Anna los cuales se separan despues del beso.

Hermano que tal, Jeanne hola, gusto en verte n.n -le da un beso en la mejilla

-Yho, que tal¿como has estado, por lo menos veo que bien acompañado-voltea a mirar a Anna la cual le muestra una mueca de disgusto.

Jejeje...-Yho se sonroja

-Bien, bla bla bla, todos estamos felices, si, Anna te presento a Jeanne mi MEJOR amiga

subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

"Agh! este Hao me saca de Quisio!"

Mucho gusto Jeanne -dice con hipocresia y un tono de voz burlon el cual la chica no noto pero si Hao.

-Mucho gusto Annita n.n -le da un bes en la mejilla

Annita! que buen nombre, asi te llamare desde entonces, espero que no te moleste

"annita" -pasa uno de sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Anna y se la acaricia, sonrie con cinismo e hipocresia.

jaja, que risa-dice hipocritamente.

"Bien aqui vamos" se decia hao

Jeanne,..-pone un tono de voz muy seductor

si hao?..-voltea a mirar los ojos de su amado

-Jeanne, tengo algo que decirte...-acerca su rostro al de Jeanne

Ah si..que es? -comienza a sonrojarse

Anna miraba con desprecio a Hao y por supuesto a Jeanne, estaba totalmente celosa, no podia soportar ver uan escena de romance con la tonta y su "amado", pero su orgullo no le permitia amar, mejor dicho aceptar ese amor que sentia, por el joven "mujeriego"..."

-Te amo...-dice esta vez viendo a Anna a los ojos y demostrandole la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, talvez esas palabras se las dijo a Jeanne, pero esas palabras las sentia por Anna,..y se lo demostro con su mirada..

Hao...yo no se...es que yo!..-comienza a tartamudear

Hao besa apasionadamente los labios de Jeanne, abriendo un poco su boca para que sus lenguas jugase, Anna observaba la escena impresionada, dolida, y enojada, Porque ella besaba a Hao, porque ella tenia el derecho a probar el nectar de su boca, el liquido de sus labios, porque tenia ella el derecho!...finalmente lo comprendio...es porque Jeanne habia aceptado ya sus sentimientos hacia Hao..y ella no pudo hacerlo...no puede hacerlo..

Finalmente los jovenes se separan por falta de oxigeno y se sonrojan, Hao miraba de reojo a Anna y noto que el brillo de sus ojos, de amargura, sus frios ojos ahora se habian convertido en ojos llenos de dolor...Hao se sintio culpable.

Anna se levanto rapidamente y corrio hacia los corredores de la escuela Yho se quedo asombrado por la reaccion de Anna al ver aquel beso pero el chico solamente saco la conclusion de que talvez el beso que tuvieron ellos no fue lo suficientemente satisfactiorio como el de ellos, quizas..."esta celosa porque ellos se besaron mas apasionadamente que nosotros.."

Hao vio como Anna se alejaba, se levanta bruscamente dejando a una muy sonrojada Jeanne la cual ni cuenta se dio de lo que paso a su alrededor, Yho y Jeanne se quedaron juntos aun sacando deducciones de porque habia pasado eso.  
Mientras tanto..

Anna corria con lagrimas en los ojos, y una mano la toma firmemente del brazo y la voltea asia ella, la chica lanza breves golpes hacia su pecho e intenta deshacerse de su "abusador", levanta la mirada y ve a Hao..

Sueltame! -avienta a Hao

-Anna, porque estas asi? -la toma nuevamente del brazo

No es algo que te incumba! -se suelta de Hao

-Claro que si Anna porque tu!...-se queda callado

POrque yo que?eh? porque! -le grita Anna

Hao pega a Anna contra la pared y la acorrala, baja su mirada y le susurra en el oido.

-Porque...tu me preocupas...eres..muy especial para mi..no entiendo..como es que...tu no me aceptas ami...es acaso..¿Por como soy?..pues dejame decirte..que no em conoces..-

Anna se quedo en silencio escuchando cada palabra que su amado le decia,..hasta que reacciono..

Quiero conocerte...-Anna abraza fuertemente a Hao

-...Anna...-unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos -Si me conocieras me rechazarias

peor, nunca me querrias volver a ver en tu vida, si te digo como soy, me odiarias para toda tu vida...no quero eso Anna..prefiero estar distante y observarte de lejos a que me estes odiando y tener ue soportar todo ese peso! porque yo...-Anna pone sus dedos en los labios de Hao.

No Hao...quero conocerte...porque siento algo por ti..quiero conocerte,..porque me importas..quiero conocerte...porque...te..amo...- la chica se ruborizo totalmente Anna!...yo...-Anna le planta un calido a hao en los labios, el cual se hace mas profundo, y sus lenguas juguetean nuevamente, Cada uno provaba el nectar de su boca.  
Se separan con la respiracion agitada y se miran a los ojos...

Anna...te mereces a alguien mejor..no a una basura como yo..-baja la mirada

-Porque...dices eso..porque dices que eres una basura?...-Anna acaricia el rostro de Hao y lo olbiga a verla a los ojos.

Anna...yo...demonios! -golpea la pared a lo cual su mano sangra un poco

-Hao..porque te pones asi?..que pasa! -Anna intenta tranquilizar a Hao

Anna...no me odies...yo...CONSUMO DROGAS!...TAMBIEN SOY ALCOHOLICO! demonios!...ANNA perdon, tu eres la primera persona que queiro que me conosca, la primera persona a la que amo...Anna...-Anna se quedo en estado de Shock..su amado

Hao consumia drogas, lo peor de todo ella lo amaba, pero..como era de suponerse Anna venia de una familia muy acomodada, nada de vicios ni nada, si alguien en su familia tomaba o fumaba, era totalmente desterrado, odiado por la sociedad, rechazado por su familia¿que podia hacer ella, Anna desendia de esa familia exagerada y loca, pero no podia evitar tener parte de sus constumbres...

"Que hago...Hao te amo...pero no quiero que me metas en eso!...que hago!"

Anna...te prometo dejarlo...todo por ti, tu me cambiaste, tu haces todo eso...tu haces muchas cosas en mi...Anna cambiare! te lo juro..solamente quedate a mi lado...-dice Hao soltando unas pequeñas lagramas que caen en el uniforme de Anna y la abraza.  
Anna abraza a Hao y acaricia su cabello.

-Esta bien Hao..solo si prometes cambiar...¿si?...-le susurra al Oido...

Anna...claro..cambiare por ti...hablare tambien con Jeanne...y le dire que fue un error!-

-Yo hablare con tu hermano...pero preferiria que nuestra relacion se mantuviera secreta...por un tiempo..si?-

Con tal de estar a tu lado, oculto loq ue queiras! -dice Hao robandole un beso a su adorada Anna...

Pero alguien escucho y observo toda la conversacion que mantuvieron los chicos...

wUJU! -

Termine el capitulo dos juar juar - despues de tanto tiempo TT bUENO no tanto o,o pero bueno XD Recibi dos reviews numas TT PERO BUENo gracias O.O aqui estan apra agradecerles xD ...

Kami Hao: buahh TTTT hermoso! me encanto! me facino ah disculpa es que estoy algo sencible por que acabo de terminar de ver un anime que me encanto pero de todas maneras me gusto mucho tu fic y espero que lo ocntinues muy pronto... buena suerte y que la fuerza te acompañe luck...yo soy tu madre muajajajaja ÒuÓ ups o.o disculpa deje llevar �� bye bye.

Jajajaja xD me dio risa tu review y a la vez me alago  
Muchas gracias por el review madre O.O no sabia que lo eras gracias por avisarme o  
ya habia ido a la seccion de madres perdidas de la Soriana pero que bueno que te encontre n.n Jejeje Sigue mi historia espero que te guste el segundo capitulo - jejjeje ...

MaySk:Hola Ohh TTTT, esta muy padre, me hizo reir , me hizo, llorar, me enternecio, de verdad tienes que seguirle y me encanta el HaoxAnna, siguele esta muy bonito Mis mas sinceras condolencias por tus fics, a mi tambien me borraron uno TTTT bueno cuidate, bye

Vaya todo eso provoco en ti O wow mi fic es magico - muchas gracias chica, tmb a mi me encanta esta pareja, es mi favorita! y sobre mis fics si es muy triste la historia ya que me desperte una mañana en que iba a guardar todos mis fics y mi mail estaba atascado con e-mails de fanfiction que decian que mi mis historias habian sido borradas ;; bueno, es la mala suerte de una loca u.u Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas mi historia n.n aqui esta el segundo cap n.n ...

a ver si puedo actualizarlo ya que me voy de vaca a un pueblusho T T(pero bien que me gusta ir xD)

Bien me despido y nos vemos en el proximo cap!  
Dejen review plz 3! ejejjee porfavor lo digo encerio O.o jajaja xD!  
ok ya me fui xx(que loca) 


End file.
